Faith just is
by Nianko
Summary: The sequel of Invisable Flame.The war has started.The mutants need to united against a more powerfull enemey.But can old fears,and feelings be forviven?Two years after Jean's death.
1. The Ally

I don't own X-Man.  
  
Hello! If you haven't read the first part of the story "Invisible Flame" you better go and read it. I hope people that liked the first part like this one as much.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The X-Man were walking down a dark ally. Rouge, Toxic, Mina, Cyclops, Storm, Jubilee and Pc. It was a dark and cold night of november. They walked in all caution.  
  
-This is a waste of time...-Said a brown haired boy with glasses.That was PC.  
  
With that affirmation the ally that was already in silence came upon an even darker silence.  
  
Then a group of armed man appeared from the sides of the ally. The X-Man were trapped...  
  
A fight started. The man used guns and knifes to attack them. Strom tried without success to make a storm. Cyclops was trapped surrounded by man. Pc was useless in the battle, because being only capable to control electronics. Jubilee was fighting the man by trying to get them away from her by using sound waves. Rouge was hopeless unable to touch the man.  
  
Leilai seeing the mess tried to melt the man's guns and knifes. When'd they noticed this one of them shuted....  
  
As the bullet hinted her in the arm Leilai in a defence mechanism melted every around her. There was an explosion and.....  
  
Everything turned black.....  
  
I know it's short but it's kaid of a Flashback. I know its hard to make this actually happened but I need it to happen. You will see why later! 


	2. Poison

Well, I don't own anything.

Well, if anyone is actually following this fic, sorry for not updating in some time.

Well, sorry to everyone that was and lost interest in my story.

**To:**

**NY GE Pyromaniac: Well, here you have the next chapter! How's you're Portuguese?**

**Magical Elf: Sure, I write more. Anyway I know I have you're story in my favourites. I really like there for it is there. It's great that you speak Portuguese as well. I know someone else that reviewed my story that is learning. I hope you follow the story.**

**Chapter Two...**

At the mansion.

A group of people, more knowed as The X-Man sat around a table. This would be a normal thing to anyone that saw this, but it wasn't. First they all had outstanding powers and second they were discussing a war. Wolverine or Logan, the claws and the hair do made him look dangerous.

Storm, the women that had the powers of mother nature. Cyclops, the red eye man. Kurt, the blue german. The new one's of this group were...Bobby, the Ice Man, Rouge, that names gives no need for further explanations, Jubilee, The girl that controlled sound and last Pc, the guy who could control and talk to anything that was moved by electricity.

And at last the great mentor, Xavier.

Let's catch up with there conversation...

"I've told you, he must unite against the humans "

"Very well, Cyclops, but really, there are more humans then mutants! We must fight them by any way we can! 


	3. Father

I don't own anything...Duh!

Thank you for reviewing! You guy's are awesome!

**To:**

**Magical elf: I'm glad you liked last chapter! Ok, I will continue!**

**NY GE Pyromaniac: Ok, I'll read Love and War, both parts as soon as I can. I'm coming to the PC a lot today, so I'll read it, tomorrow, I promise. I'm glad you liked her new power, I thought it would fit her. You're Portuguese is getting very good, some mistakes, but nothing great. Keep up the good work!**

**Chapter Three...**

It was a quit Friday afternoon. Well, as quiet as it can be when'd there's a national reunion to discuss the_ mutant _problemEveryone was there. Civilians, politics, just name it, they were there. But they didn't count that the problem would be attending the reunion.

Logan, Pr.Xavier, Strom, Leilai, Rouge, Bobby and Cyclops were standing right in front of the crowd and watched angrily.

"They just don't know what there doing..."Muttered Logan.

"Yeah, stupid Mutants, we are going to wipe them out of the face earth!" Said a man standing beside Logan.

He immediately moved in consequence of Logan's special look" You're about to die" and the death glares of the rest of the crew. Pr.Xavier did nothing, he was to worried in trying to figure out what Magneto was doing there.

Leilai was standing beside Pr.Xavier and noticed his worried. She followed his eyes and saw them. She freezed. Magneto, Mystic, Amilia, Elle, Wings and Tinkerbell were there.

"Pr..."

"The must not know that we are here, Leilai"

She nodded and told Rouge to tell the other's that it was time to leave and told her why.

Logan wanted to go and kick John's ass all the way into hell, but that would blow there cover.

They quickly directed them self's to the exist, when'd the steal doors closed.

"Not planning on getting away from us, are you Xavier?"

Leilai wanted to melt the doors, but that would bring other problems. Melting doors and mutant confrontations wasn't exactly the way to conquer the heart of the non-mutants.

"We are trying to avoid confrontations""Ansewerd Pr.Xavier.

"Now let us leave!" Hissed Logan.

"Or what?" Asked a girl. Logan stopped and looked at the girl. She looked a lot like Leilai, but her eyes were hazel.

"Oh, how rude of me! We haven't met! I'm Elle, I'm Leilai's sister!"

With that all of them looked from Elle too Leilai, that was trying her best not to give the information that she was there.

Leilai looked at her two sisters. Elle, with her black hair and hazel eyes, was the oldest of the three, and Amilia, the youngest, with her blue eyes and brown hair. Elle controlled water and could see the feeling that a person's heart was feeling. Amilia wad super speed and hearing.

"Little sister, trying to hide from us?" Asked Elle.

She observed her sister. Her once long hair, now only reached her shoulders. She had a more woman figure now but her figure transmitted sadness, hate. She was surprised to know that those feelings were made by love. She looked at Pyro. So he and her sister had a relationship.

"What's with the dark glasses, Leilai?"Asked Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell had the power to become as small as an ant or as big as you can imagine.

"None of you're business" Leilai hissed.

Leilai wanted to disappear that very moment.

"Trying to hide you're blue eyes, the ones you were so proud of?" Asked Amilia.

"Oh, you..."A small glow started to appear under her glasses but the girl with the white strips on her hair grabbed her and said:

"There not worth Leilai!"

Leilai looked at them. She once was there too. She didn't want to be there anymore.

Suddenly her eyes meet John's. She knew that he knew that she was looking at him. He looked strait back. Right that moment she would have melted John, right there, but not only the consequences of that stopped her. She still had feelings for him. And she kicked her self every day for it.

"Magneto, this is not time or place for this"

"Xavier, you know what we must do to win this war!"

"Hopefully it won't be a war!" Said Storm.

Then it hit her. Leilai understood. This was a sat up. The Pr. had planed this, so that hopefully they would meet.

"No way!" She said angrily at the Pr.

She looked at Rouge and Bobby. They didn't dare to look at her. They knew! So Logan and Storm did to.

And she had been tricked into coming.

"I can not believe this! You tricked me into coming!!!"She turned and took her glasses of. To hell with the peace.

She placed her hands on the door.

"Leilai don't do that!" Said Rouge.

"Leilai, I understand you're angry, but now it is not the time for such thing" Said the Pr.

Leilai trued to get her glasses but she noticed that they were on Magnetos hand.

"Give them back!"She yelled not looking at him, trying to hide her eyes.

"Oh, is that the way to treat you father,Leilai?"

**End of Chapter...**

Liked it? Review!


End file.
